


Insone

by Makaalbarn1485



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adultery, Drama, Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, johnil
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makaalbarn1485/pseuds/Makaalbarn1485
Summary: + [JOHNIL] [DRAMA] [3SHOT] +Taeil tentava todos os dias reunir os cacos que caiam, destruindo seu relacionamento pouco a pouco sem saber que ele já estava destruído. No entanto, encontrou em Johnny uma conexão e Johnny encontrou em Taeil um sorriso e vontade de viver. Ambos se veem insones, quando percebem que suas vidas se cruzaram no momento em que mais precisavam.+ [Broken!Doil] [Slight!Johnjae] [Mention!Jaeyong] [Mention!markhyuck] [Mention!dowoo] +





	1. Capítulo 01

**Author's Note:**

> Eu gosto desse plot e da história que se criou com ele e espero que vocês também gostem!

Moon Taeil acordou com o som estridente do despertador. Olhou para o lado e nada _dele_. Aí lembrou que já fazia uns dias que dormia em seu próprio quarto, brigar com _ele_ era uma das piores coisas que podia lhe acontecer. Saiu da cama, tomou um banho rápido e correu para a cozinha. Avistou Doyoung servindo ovos mexidos e pão em um prato.  
Sorriu, chegando perto.  
— Bom dia! Acordou tão cedo assim? — falou, tentando ser amigável.  
— Não conseguia dormir, então só levantei para me distrair um pouco cozinhando.  
— Ah... — Taeil sentou em um dos bancos na pequena bancada e se serviu de seu café em silêncio.  
Doyoung o seguiu e ambos não se falaram mais até terminarem o café. Kim Dongyoung era muito bom cozinhando, não era atoa que fazia gastronomia na faculdade e era conhecido por todos como um chefe promissor. Já Taeil se aventurara no curso de Jornalismo e fazia estágio em uma tv local da cidade. Ambos namoravam desde a época de escola e resolveram ir juntos para a mesma universidade, em cursos diferentes. Conseguiram com muita burocracia ficar no mesmo dormitório e viviam juntos há três anos. Mas esse viver juntos já estava saturando. Taeil e Doyoung conviviam bem juntos no começo e eram super apaixonados, mas ao verem o quanto eram diferentes e em como não conseguiam contornar essas diferenças com outras opções, viam o relacionamento se desmanchar pouco a pouco. Brigavam por qualquer besteira e uns dias depois se reconciliavam, mas tudo estava cansando aos poucos. Ainda havia amor, com certeza e Taeil tentava de tudo para que as coisas fossem um pouco melhores pouco a pouco, mas não sabia se no fim das contas funcionaria.  
— Vou hoje para aquele evento geek na biblioteca. — Taeil falou, levantando da bancada e lavando o prato e o copo que havia usado. — O tema hoje é Harry Potter e eu queria saber se você quer ir comigo.  
Doyoung deixou o prato e seu copo na pequena pia e apenas saiu apressado da cozinha. Quando já estava em frente ao seu quarto, quase fechando a porta, se virou e falou:  
— Você sabe que eu odeio essas coisas, não sei porque ainda me convida. — E fechou a porta com certo barulho.  
Taeil ainda olhou para a porta por um bom tempo, tentando entender o que havia feito. Sua presença agora incomodava tanto assim? Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil conviver com Doyoung. Precisava de coragem para dar um basta nisso, precisavam conversar e se reconciliar, mudar as coisas.  
Vestiu um agasalho e saiu rumo a biblioteca, estava animado para o evento apesar de tudo.

  
+++

— Vamos Jae, você prometeu ir no próximo evento comigo.  
— Ah... Mas sabe eu tô com tanta preguiça hoje e você sabe que eu não curto essas coisas geek aí que você gosta.  
— Mas é só um evento curto, em duas horas acaba e de lá podemos jantar fora. O que acha? — Johnny suplicou tentando ser o mais persuasivo possível, mas já imaginava que o outro não fosse aceitar.  
— O jantar eu aceito, mas por favor, não me faça ir pra lugares que eu não me sinto a vontade, já conversamos sobre isso. — Jaehyun levantou do sofá em que estava e abraçou o maior que retribuiu. — Se divirta e quando acabar me avisa.  
— E nosso jantar? Ainda vai querer ir? — perguntou em um fio de voz na esperança de ao menos ficar um tempo ao lado do namorado.  
— Melhor comermos aqui não acha? Você trás algo e a gente come na minha cama, o Taeyong não se importa. — Ambos se olhavam de frente, Johnny tentava não ficar emburrado, mas era impossível, queria passar um dia ao lado de Jaehyun, mas ele preferia sempre ficar enfurnado no dormitório da universidade.  
Deu um beijo demorado no loiro, um abraço apertado e se despediu.

  
+++

  
Taeil finalmente chegou na Biblioteca e seus olhos brilharam de alegria ao ver a decoração do lugar. O local arecia aconchegante e todos sorriam, confortáveis em seus lugares. Vários puffs e alguns banquinhos foram colocados em um espaço ao lado da cafeteria e mais a frente um pequeno palco foi montado com um telão em que aparecia imagens dos filmes. Alguns balões com as cores das casas foram pendurados e alguns stands com livros e artigos sobre a saga eram vendidos mais a frente. Taeil se dirigiu a cafeteria e pediu um americano e correu para um dos puffs no espaço ao lado, esperando o palestrante com profunda animação.  
Antes de começar observou um homem muito alto, de cabelo um pouco avermelhado e usando um sobretudo sentar ao seu lado. Ele parecia bem animado também e esfregava as mãos a fim de se livrar do frio daquele dia.  
— Tá animado pra palestra? — Taeil ousou perguntar ao rapaz ao seu lado. Não se achava o cara mais sociável do mundo, mas quando se via interessado em conversar com alguém chegava junto e falava.  
O rapaz olhou-o na mesma hora, sorrindo. Taeil achou aquele sorriso lindo. Ele tinha uma aura divertida, com seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados um pouco desgrenhados e usava um óculos redondo. Muito charmoso, pensou Taeil consigo mesmo.  
— Estou super, fazia tempo que não via algum evento sobre Harry Potter por aqui.  
— Verdade! Eu também estava esperando esse dia, estou louco para saber de novidades sobre a saga.  
— O próximo filme da nova saga será lançado e quero saber mais informações também. — O rapaz falou, passando as mãos pelo cabelo sedoso.  
Taeil sorriu se mexendo no puff para ficar mais perto do rapaz ao seu lado.  
— É o que eu mais aguardo, vamos prestar atenção, a palestra vai começar.  
Passaram a palestra inteira excitados com todas as informações. Perguntas eram feitas pelo palestrante, que se transformavam em debates interessantes. Taeil vez ou outra comentava baixinho suas opiniões com o rapaz sorridente, que ficava animado, solicitando que sua opinião fosse dita para todos os presentes.  
Comentaram sobre as polêmicas da autora, sobre polêmicas de alguns personagens, que foi o que mais gerou discussão e por fim o palestrante comentou sobre o novo filme de Animais Fantásticos que estava para sair. No fim todos tiveram direito a ganhar brindes e foi realizado um super sorteio com o box dos filmes e dos livros.  
Taeil ficou mais feliz ainda, não ganhou o box dos livros, mas levou o dos filmes e sorriu vitorioso com o rapaz sorridente ainda ao seu lado.  
— Meu Deus que sortudo você é! — gritou praticamente.  
— Eu nunca tenho sorte acredite! Dessa vez foi excessão. — Ambos se dirigiram juntos para a saída.  
— E na parte sobre o Dumbledore e sua sexualidade... Nossa, você deu um show! Adorei sua opinião e fiquei feliz que tenha dito para todos ouvir.  
— Morrendo de vergonha e estava inclusive, mas foi gratificante; precisamos mostrar pras pessoas que se incomodar com a sexualidade do outro não é o caminho.  
— Verdade... — pararam em frente a biblioteca, já na rua e ficaram um bom tempo a se olhar sem falar nada. — Err... Você vai por onde? Eu vou por esse lado — O maior disse, apontando na direção oposta, pois ainda preciso passar no restaurante.  
— Eu também vou por aí.  
E seguiram pelo mesmo caminho.  
— A propósito. Qual seu nome?— Taeil perguntou, ele segurava a sacola com o box de dvd's em uma mão e usou a outra mão para tocar de leve no braço do maior.  
— Ah! Meu nome é Seo Youngho, mas todos me chamam de Johnny. — estendeu a mão para Taeil, que a segurou animado.  
— Prazer, Moon Taeil.  
Andaram por mais alguns metros juntos até que Johnny precisou parar em frente ao restaurante que ficava na avenida.  
— Bom, vou ficando por aqui. — apontou para o estabelecimento.— Ainda preciso comprar comida para o jantar.  
— Ah sei...  
— É... Meu namorado gosta da comida daqui e eu recomendo também a você se ainda não comeu.  
"Namorado" Taeil ficou um tanto surpreso com a palavra, mas deu um meio sorriso e enfiou a mão livre dentro do bolso do casaco. O frio naquele dia estava mesmo de lascar.  
— Vou comprar qualquer dia também. — deu de ombros — Obrigado pela dica. — disse e seguiu seu caminho, dando tchau para Johnny, que acenava animado.  
Só quando Johnny entrou no restaurante percebeu que não havia pedido o número de Taeil e ficou pensando se algum dia o encontraria de novo em outros eventos, quem sabe.  
O Seo comprou duas porções de jajangmyeon para ele o namorado e quando saiu do restaurante após uma longa espera, já havia escurecido. Tentou ir o mais rápido possível para o dormitório do namorado, queria aproveitar a noite, mesmo que seu colega de quarto estivesse lá por lá. Johnny gostava de Taeyong, ele era um ótimo amigo para Jaehyun.  
Namorava Jaehyun fazia dois anos e se conheceram quando procurava um estágio na rádio da universidade. Ambos disputaram a mesma vaga que ficou com Johnny no fim, mas sem ressentimentos resolveram se conhecer e viraram amigos. Jaehyun arranjou um emprego em uma outra rádio próxima a universidade uns meses depois e comemoraram. Viviam grudados, compartilhando segredos, risadas e boas conversas. Até que Jaehyun se declarou para o mais velho que aceitando seus sentimentos resolveu tentar com ele um relacionamento. Desde então estão juntos e felizes, ambos se davam super bem e o relacionamento conseguia ser bem equilibrado, o único problema é que Jaehyun conseguia ser um pouco ciumento demais, o que gerava algumas brigas desnecessárias.  
Johnny bateu duas vezes na porta e esperou o namorado do lado de fora. Jaehyun abriu-a com pressa e logo tratou de puxar o namorado para dentro.  
— Pra que essa pressa? — indagou Johnny, rindo do movimento brusco do namorado.  
— Você demorou! — Jaehyun reclamou.  
— Foi a nossa janta que demorou, tive que esperar. — explicou, levantando o saco com a comida. — Mas já estou aqui, vamos comer. — disse, depositando um beijo na testa do namorado.  
Jaehyun o abraçou com força e tirou a sacola de sua mão.  
— Não quero comer agora. — colocou a sacola em cima da bancada na cozinha e voltou, segurando a mão de Johnny. — Vem, vamos aproveitar enquanto Taeyong não está aqui.  
Johnny seguiu Jaehyun — Pra onde ele foi?  
— Sei lá, uma festa eu acho. — deu de ombros.  
Johnny gargalhou, Jaehyun conseguia sempre pensar em algo sujo quando tinha a oportunidade e isso era uma das coisas que ele mais gostava no namorado, não podia negar.  
— Tá bom. — respondeu.  
Entraram no quarto e Jaehyun com pressa jogou o mais velho na cama e o beijando com saudade. Johnny correspondeu ao beijo, soltando um gemido arrastado. O dormitório de Jaehyun e Taeyong era um dos menores. Só havia um quarto e infelizmente eles precisavam dividi-lo. Não era como os outros dormitórios que haviam sido ampliados com o tempo, tendo assim quartos separados. Por isso o casal não contava com muitas oportunidades quando o assunto era sexo e quando elas surgiam precisavam aproveitar.  
Já deitados na cama, suados e com suas respirações ofegantes. Johnny sorriu, mas ao invés de pensar no sexo realizado há cinco minutos atrás, pensava no sorriso do cara que havia conhecido naquele dia, em seu rosto pequeno e bonito, em seus gestos quando falava fervorosamente, em sua pequena altura e no quanto isso o deixava mais fofo ainda.  
— Está rindo de quê? — Jaehyun tratou de perguntar.  
Johnny balançou a cabeça, retirando aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça.  
— Nada não, só estou feliz por estar aqui com você. — Se inclinou e beijou o topo da cabeça do mais novo.  
— Vamos tomar um banho e comer, agora sim estou com fome. — Jaehyun levantou, indo em direção ao banheiro. Johnny assentiu e o seguiu.

  
+++

  
Taeil entrou no dormitório e Doyoung já jantava, vendo tv no pequeno sofá daquela sala barra cozinha. O cheiro estava bom e o mais velho agradecia por saber que seu parceiro cozinhava tão bem. Chegou perto e sentou-se no sofá.  
— Cheguei e trouxe um box de HP, podemos ver depois.  
— Certo. — repondeu seco. — Você gostou?  
— Ah! Eu adorei! A palestra foi ótima, falamos sobre o próximo filme e houveram muitos debates. Eu também conheci um cara e conversamos bastante.  
— Hmm… — murmurou.  
Doyoung olhou pro lado e ao encontrar os olhos do namorado sorriu. Fazia um tempo que os dois não sorriam um pro outro. Taeil sentia saudades, não gostava de ficar brigado, mesmo com pensamentos de terminar tudo que tinham construído até ali, não conseguia se ver longe dele, longe de seus carinhos.  
— Estou… estou com saudades. — Taeil falou, segurando o rosto alheio com as mãos e encostando sua testa, ouvindo a respiração do outro. — Não gosto de ficar distante de você Doyoung. — falou arrastado.  
Doyoung suspirou profundamente. — Eu… eu também. — Taeil não aguentava mais, aproximou seus lábios aos do outro e iniciaram um beijo lento, mas necessitado, cheio de saudade. Taeil o amava, ainda o amava e esperava que ele também sentisse o mesmo.  
Se amaram naquela noite, com juras de amor, prometendo melhorar no dia-a-dia, melhorar no tratamento, prometendo demais. Taeil tinha certeza que conseguiam voltar ao que eram antes, mas Doyoung tinha? Era algo que não dava para saber de imediato.

  
+++

  
Quase duas semanas haviam se passado e o relacionamento de Taeil e Doyoung andava bem, não estavam brigando e nem se estranhando como outrora. Quando tinham um tempo, conversavam e ficavam juntos o máximo que conseguiam. Mas agora com as provas, estágio e trabalhos da faculdade para entregar, estavam com pouco tempo para se ver, mesmo morando juntos. Doyoung precisava ficar até tarde na aula e Taeil precisava trabalhar e encontrar colegas de grupo para terminar trabalhos. Se falavam mais pelo celular e tentavam ser pacientes com as dificuldades.  
Naquela tarde após sair do estágio, Taeil parou de ouvir seu spotify e sintonizou na rádio da universidade. Sabia que Doyoung gostava de ouvir aquela rádio todos os dias e queria aproveitar para lhe oferecer uma música. Sintonizou bem e passou a ouvir o que o radialista falava.  
“Boa tarde! Voltamos agora com a minha! A sua! A nossa! Johnny Station! Sua rádio universitária!”  
Taeil riu, aquele cara era muito engraçado. Lembrava da época que esse locutor era novato na rádio universitária e virou febre, agitando os estudantes. Era um emprego divertido no fim, mas o Moon não se via em empregos desse tipo, preferia a calmaria da redação do jornal no qual estagiava.  
“Agora é hora de fazer pedidos de música, cantar alguma e até se declarar para aquela pessoa que você tem uma crush… Que tal hein? Vamos! Liguem que estou esperando! O número é...”  
Uma musiquinha passou a tocar e Taeil aproveitou para discar o número com pressa, e no entanto não obteve sucesso, pois o locutor já atendia uma moça ao vivo. Riu quando ela disse que não amava ninguém e por isso pediu uma música falando de amor próprio. Antes que a mulher desligasse já discou de novo o telefone da rádio, precisava dedicar uma música para Doyoung.  
Finalmente o locutor o atendeu.  
— _Boa tarde! Aqui quem fala é o Johnny da sua rádio universitária!_  
— Boa tarde! — Taeil respondeu animado.  
— _O que você me diz do dia de hoje? Está muito frio? Muito quente?_  
Taeil riu do outro lado da linha. — O dia hoje está meio-termo pra mim, nem quente nem frio.  
— _Ah sim sim, está até agradável nessa tarde_ — O locutor riu. — _Agora nos diga seu nome e o que você planeja nos pedir hoje!_  
Taeil pigarreou, tentando não rir. — Bom, meu nome é Moon Taeil e eu queria dedicar uma música a alguém. Tenho certeza que ele está ouvindo no momento.  
Johnny sobresaltou da cadeira na rádio, assustado. Era ele! Com certeza era ele!  
— _Taeil? Eu conheci um Taeil esses dias!_  
Taeil arqueou a sobrancelha. — Onde?  
— _Em um evento geek de Harry Potter! É você não é?_  
Taeil assustou-se, não esperava trombar com aquele homem do evento nunca mais.  
— Sim… sou eu…  
— _Pois venha aqui na rádio universitária! Preciso ver você!_ — Johnny falou, animado.  
— Ah! Vou sim… Mas antes quero minha música.  
— _É mesmo! Que espécie de locutor eu sou? Vou ser despedido desse jeito…_ — riu — _Mas pode pedir sua música._  
— Quero pedir a música wouldn't it be nice do The Beach Boys e dedico para Kim Dongyoung.  
Johnny silenciou por um momento, mas sorriu em seguida. — _Mas olha como o amor é lindo pessoal! Moon Taeil dedica essa música super romântica para você Kim Dongyoung! Aproveite bem!_ — E imediatamente soltou o som.  
Taeil atravessou o campus em que estava para entrar no outro, onde ficava a rádio universitária. Sentia-se nervoso, sem saber bem o que fazer, realmente não esperava vê-lo, e aquele encontro parecia bem aleatório para ele. Enquanto caminhava ouvia a música que havia pedido e estava feliz, esperava que Doyoung gostasse da dedicação.  
Depois de passar por muitos corredores e entrar em lugares errados, finalmente encontrou a rádio. Ao chegar no local viu Johnny ao longe, pelo vidro, acenar para ele animado. O locutor pediu que ele esperasse por mais um tempo. Taeil ouviu ainda mais duas músicas que ouvintes pediram e logo Johnny encerrou sua transmissão, trocando de lugar com outro locutor.  
Johnny surgiu da porta e cumprimentou Taeil com um aperto de mão caloroso.  
— Você por aqui! Eu jamais pensaria que te encontraria aqui! — disse, sorridente.  
Taeil corou um pouco e nem sabia porquê. — É, eu também não imaginava que te encontraria por aqui.  
Johnny cruzou os braços, com um sorriso arteiro — Então quer dizer que Moon Taeil estuda na Neocity University.  
— Estudo já vai fazer três anos.  
O maior levou a mão direita até a boca, surpreso com a revelação. — Estuda a mais tempo que eu até! — arqueou a sobrancelha. — Faz qual curso aqui?  
— Eu faço jornalismo. — Taeil falou sorrindo, com um orgulho aparente em seu rosto. — Já estou perto de me formar, ainda bem.  
— Nós fazemos o mesmo curso então — Johnny disse, tocando de leve no ombro do mais baixo. — Mas eu ainda estou no segundo ano. Quem sabe tenhamos alguma disciplina juntos depois.  
— Bom saber… — Taeil o chamou. — Vamos tomar um café?  
Johnny assentiu sorridente e seguiram. O campus da universidade era enorme e precisavam andar ao menos uns dez minutos até achar um quiosque perto que vendesse café. Ambos foram todo o caminho em silêncio, mas um silêncio nada constrangedor. Apesar da pouca convivência, já sentiam uma conexão, como se já tivessem se conhecido muito antes. E Taeil ficou a pensar nisso em todo o caminho, se já não cruzou com aquele grandão pela faculdade, ou nas vezes que ouviu sua voz na rádio e curtiu sua energia que contagiava a todos. Johnny parecia alguém disposto a tudo pra melhorar qualquer ambiente e fazer a pessoa se sentir em casa e o mais velho sentia falta disso de qualquer forma.  
Sentaram na pequena mesa e logo fizeram seus pedidos.  
— Sabe, achei legal você ligar lá pra rádio dedicando uma música pro seu namorado, ultimamente não vejo muitas pessoas dedicando algo pra amantes assim. — Johnny disse, pegando o café servido e agradecendo à garçonete.  
Taeil também agradeceu e bebericou um pouco, sentindo o aroma meio-amargo do café em sua boca. Adorava essa sensação, era uma das melhores do mundo pra ele.  
— Sério? Não parei pra pensar nisso…  
— Acho que ultimamente o mundo anda menos romântico. — Johnny se inclinou e gesticulou, concentrado em seu pensamento e Taeil achou isso muito fofo nele. — Sabe… você não vê mais tantas declarações, aquelas bem toscas mesmo, do tipo que você leva violão ou até um carro com mensagens. — Taeil riu ao ouvir, lembrando da serenata que havia feito para Doyoung quando ambos ainda eram estudantes.  
— Verdade, e eu realmente não havia parado pra refletir sobre isso sabe… Acredito eu… — Taeil pensou um pouco antes de falar e Johnny prestou atenção nos olhos profundos dele, concentrados em dizer algo e o Seo sabia que seria algo incrível. — acredito que a maioria das coisas seja pelo advento do capitalismo ou tecnologia. Você me compreende?  
— Acho que sim…  
— Eu falo mais dessa vida robótica em que vivemos, perdidos em redes sociais e computadores, tentando entender e ter opinião sobre diversos assuntos, mas quando temos ali — Taeil fechou bem o punho para demonstrar sua fala. — algo mais, concreto digamos assim, nós deixamos escapar por entre nossos dedos, pois não sabemos mais manter relações verdadeiras.  
— Você está muito certo, acho que vivemos essa era atualmente. — Johnny respondeu, perplexo com o que acabara de ouvir. Taeil o surpreendia desde a primeira vez que o viu lá no evento quando ouviu suas opiniões e convicções sobre a vida. — Ficamos presos em tantas coisas que não enxergamos além.  
— Sim, e isso nunca acaba, até que um dia percebamos que a vida é mais do que tudo isso. — disse, apontando para o cenário ao redor. Johnny riu, era bom conversar com aquele rapaz baixinho e inteligente demais pra ele.  
Passaram ainda um bom tempo conversando, se perdendo no tempo, falando sobre diversos assuntos, até sobre séries.  
— Eu gosto da Daenerys com o John Snow. — Johnny falou mais baixo do que o normal, rindo em seguida da face horrorizada do outro a sua frente.  
— Como ousa! — Taeil enfiou o dedo em sua cara, indignado. — Não poderemos mais ser amigos senhor Johnny.  
Johnny gargalhou alto. — Mas… mas eu não fiz nada! Eu só falei que gosto deles juntos. — deu de ombros.  
— Esse casal é puro marketing da série e você não enxerga isso! As pessoas gostam disso, de romancezinho barato pra agradar shippers e ganhar dinheiro.  
Johnny riu e deu de ombros novamente. — Eu continuo gostando deles.  
Taeil balançou a cabeça, sem saber o que fazer com aquela criatura. — Você está louco querido, uma hora eu vou te convencer do contrário. — deu um risinho baixo.  
— Eu quero só ver. — provocou.  
Taeil se deu conta que já estava escurecendo e olhou a hora em seu relógio, assustando-se.  
— Meu Deus! Já tá super tarde! — disse, levantando com pressa da mesa.  
— Nossa! É mesmo. — Johnny olhou em seu celular e assustou-se com todo o tempo que eles ficaram conversando.  
— Eu ainda preciso dar uma passada no campus da gastronomia, meu namorado está lá… Ele sempre sai tarde nessas épocas de provas… — Taeil disse, já virando com intenção de sair.  
— Ah sim… — Johnny coçou a nuca. — Eu também preciso passar no dormitório do meu namorado então…  
— Bom. — Taeil estendeu a mão para Johnny que olhou por uns segundos e logo a segurou. — Até a próxima, foi ótimo conversar com você novamente. — disse, sorrindo largo.  
— Digo o mesmo…  
Mas antes que Taeil fosse de vez Johnny o chamou.  
— Sim?  
— Vamos passar nossos números? Vai que um dia você está no tédio e precisa de mim — disse, sorrindo.  
Taeil deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça. — Até parece… — E se aproximou do maior, ouvindo atentamente o número de seu celular.  
+++  
Johnny bateu duas, três vezes na porta do dormitório de seu namorado e esperou o que pareceu uma eternidade. Jaehyun finalmente surgiu com uma cara emburrada.  
— O que deu em você hein? Demorou muito pra aparecer aqui hoje! — reclamou, fechando a porta pra um Johnny que entrava, tirando o casaco e jogando de qualquer forma no cabideiro daquela minúscula sala.  
Sentou no sofá e suspirou pesado da caminhada. Aquela universidade era realmente grande.  
— Eu estava conversando com um amigo.  
Jaehyun sentou-se no sofá e observou bem o namorado de frente, com os braços cruzados.  
— Com o tal de Taeil? — questionou.  
— Como você sabe?  
— Eu ouvi você falar com ele hoje a tarde na rádio. — Jaehyun disse, com uma cara de poucos amigos.  
Johnny sorriu e puxou o namorado para mais perto de si, lhe dando um abraço apertado.  
— Está com ciúmes? — perguntou, um risinho malino em seus lábios o deixavam cheio de si.  
Jaehyun depois de relutar abraçou Johnny, encostando a cabeça em seu peito, sentindo as vibrações de seu coração que batiam rapidamente.  
— Não mesmo! Mas…  
Johnny o empurrou de leve e gargalhou, olhando para seu rosto corado.  
— Não acredito que você tá com ciúmes Jaehyun!  
— Ah! Para vai…! — Jaehyun riu, acompanhando a risada do outro. — Deu uma pontada mesmo…  
Johnny balançou a cabeça, dando um beijo na testa do namorado em seguida. — Nós somos apenas amigos. Nos conhecemos no evento geek que fui naquele final de semana lembra?  
— Sim.  
— Eu nem imaginava encontrá-lo mais e hoje ele ligou pra dedicar uma música pro namorado. — Johnny frizou bem essa palavra. — E quando disse seu nome eu lembrei logo do carinha que eu conversei aleatoriamente no evento.  
— Hmm… Esse garoto deve ter te deixado bem feliz hein? Pra você lembrar dele assim depois de tantos dias… — provocou.  
— Eu achei ele um cara legal, apenas isso… — Johnny beijou-o, sorrindo e depositando beijos em sua bochecha. — Você tá muito ciumento Jaehyun, o que deu?  
Jaehyun sorriu — Não tô nada, tô de boa. — deu de ombros. — Se eu estivesse mesmo ciúmes você nem imagina o que eu faria.  
— Quero nem pensar… — Johnny riu, abraçando Jaehyun. — Onde o Tae tá? Saiu de novo?  
— Não… ele tá no quarto estudando pra uma prova que tem amanhã.  
— Hmm… — Johnny levantou do sofá indo em direção à geladeira pra beber um pouco de água. — Vamos lá nele, chamá-lo pra comer uma pizza.  
Jaehyun assentiu e ambos seguiram para o quarto, já preparados para dar um susto daqueles no amigo concentrado nos livros.

  
+++

  
Taeil andava apressado para o campus da gastronomia, que naquela hora estava calmo por conta das aulas e provas que aconteciam. A noite chegava e o frio estava de gelar a espinha. O Moon tentava ao máximo se aquecer, mas só queria chegar logo no laboratório em que seu namorado geralmente ficava depois das provas. E pelo horário com certeza ele já havia terminado tudo e estava apenas conversando com amigos.  
Encontrou ao longe um de seus colegas de classe e chegou perto.  
— Kun, onde o Doyoung está?  
Kun pensou um pouco. — Não sei bem… ele estava aqui com o Jungwoo agora a pouco, devem ter ido buscar algo no laboratório.  
Taeil assentiu e seguiu até o tal laboratório. Como vivia andando por ali sempre à procura de Doyoung, sabia se virar bem por aquele labirinto. Entrou por uma porta grande e em seguida cruzou uma segunda e adentrou no laboratório, mas estava tudo escuro e como não conseguia enxergar nada talvez seu namorado não estivesse por ali. Deu meia-volta já disposto a seguir seu caminho, porém um barulho esquisito soou pela sala, fazendo o Moon tremer dos pés à cabeça. Imeditamente correu para o interruptor mais próximo e ligou as luzes, e ao olhar para o canto da sala desejou não ter visto o que viu.  
Ele estava beijando Jungwoo, e não apenas isso. Estavam transando no canto da sala, em cima de uma mesa pequena que colocaram ali somente pra realizar o ato com mais facilidade. Doyoung parou de beijar o Kim e riu ao perceber que a luz estava acessa. Taeil ficou paralizado, sem esboçar nenhuma reação, sem saber o que sentir. Ficou apenas parado ao lado do interruptor e observou bem quando o Kim o viu; a expressão de horror em seus olhos era aparente. Jungwoo levantou a cabeça ainda rindo, mas logo o sorriso em seus lábios murchou ao perceber que havia sido pego.  
Taeil não falou nada, não conseguia falar nada, sabia que se abrisse a boca choraria como uma criança. Sem saber onde se enfiar, apenas correu, correu com todas as suas forças. Ainda ouviu a voz de Doyoung ao longe lhe chamando, mas não conseguia voltar, não podia mais olhar naquele rosto que tanto amava; queria esquecer que ele existia. Passou por Kun que olhou pra ele assustado. Mas não queria saber, só precisava correr e correr.  
Taeil correu até chegar ao campus do jornalismo. Se apoiou em uma das colunas e ali mesmo desabou. Não podia acreditar no que acabara de presenciar. Seu peito doía, era muito doloroso ter que presenciar tudo e não conseguir fazer nada. Moon não conseguia respirar direito de tanto que chorava, não estava bem, nada bem e só queria desaparecer. Seu coração batia decompassado e estava suando frio, sentou no chão gelado, mas sabia que não poderia ficar ali por muito tempo. Tremia inteiro e seus pensamentos estavam confusos demais. Tentou se acalmar e respirar fundo, mas ao tentar levantar suas pernas vacilaram. Não conseguia se mexer e chorou mais ainda por estar tendo uma crise no pior lugar possível. Não sabia o que fazer, quando tinha suas crises sempre ligava pro Doyoung que o ajudava, mas agora a quem poderia recorrer? Pegou o celular e discou o primeiro número que apareceu na tela.


	2. Capítulo 02

**INSONE**

**Capítulo 02**

Johnny estava terminando de comer seu primeiro pedaço de pizza, quando sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso da calça. Soltou o pedaço de pizza, limpou a mão com o guardanapo e tirou o celular do bolso pra verificar quem o ligava àquela hora.

Ao verificar o nome, seus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas. O que ele queria já tão tarde?

— Quem é John? — Jaehyun perguntou, curioso. Taeyong também parou de comer, esperando também.

Johnny sentia-se nervoso e não sabia porquê, mas mesmo assim atendeu a ligação.

— Alô? — ouviu uma respiração pesada no telefone. — Alô? Taeil?

Jaehyun arqueou as sobrancelhas. — O que ele quer uma hora dessas? — jogou a pizza no prato e cruzou os braços. — Johnny?

— Taeil é você? Fala alguma coisa! — Johnny sentia seu coração bater rápido.

—  _Você disse…_  — A voz saiu fraca, arrastada e rouca. —  _Você disse que eu podia ligar caso precisasse de você… e… eu preciso agora._

Johnny estava precoupado, o que será que estava acontecendo com Taeil?

— Tá… Respira e me conta onde você está… — Mas a ligação ficou muda de repente, como se ele estivesse desligado, o que fez Johnny se desesperar mais ainda. — Meu Deus! Taeil por favor fala alguma coisa! — gritou desesperado, levantando da mesa.

—  _Campus… Jornalismo…_ — Foi o que conseguiu ouvir antes da ligação encerrar.

— Johnny! O que tá acontecendo pelo amor de Deus! — Jaehyun levantou exasperado, indo atrás do maior.

— Agora não Jaehyun! Depois eu falo com você! — gritou nervoso, correndo desenfreado.

Johnny não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas estava preocupado. Fazia tempo que não se via assim tão precoupado com alguém e queria encontrá-lo logo e livrá-lo de seus problemas. Rezava para que Taeil estivesse respirando.

Ao chegar no campus do Jornalismo avistou alguém sentado no chão, em uma das colunas e parecia desmaiado. Reconheceu logo Taeil e correu para ajudá-lo.

Segurou-o pelo tronco e tentou erguê-lo sem sucesso. — Meu Deus Taeil! O que aconteceu com você?

Taeil abriu os olhos aos pouco e soltou todo o ar preso nos pulmões, sua visão estava embaçada, mas com esforço conseguiu enxergar Johnny ali, segurando-o e sorriu ao saber que suas preces haviam sido atendidas. Johnny soltou-o na hora, deixando espaço para que pudesse respirar e sentou ao seu lado, ficando em silêncio.

Quando viu que Taeil estava mais calmo e respirando sem maiores dificuldades, prestou atenção em seu estado. O rapaz estava suado, com os cabelos bagunçados e os olhos inchados. Johnny sentiu pena e preocupação na hora. Queria muito saber o que houve com ele.

— Taeil? — chamou baixinho, se aproximando do mais velho. — Você está melhor agora?

Taeil ficou um tempo ainda olhando pro nada, sem esboçar qualquer expressão. Johnny quis abraçá-lo mais que tudo naquela hora.

— Me tira daqui... Por favor. — Foi a primeira coisa que ele conseguiu falar.

Johnny ainda tentou processar por um segundo o que acabara de ouvir e se aproximou mais de Taeil, tocando de leve em sua testa e vendo que ele estava quente, muito quente.

— Tiro… Você… você quer que eu te leve pro seu dormitório?

Os olhos de Taeil abriram com uma velocidade assustadora. — Não! Me leva pra qualquer lugar, menos pro meu dormitório. — disse, respirando com dificuldade.

Johnny levantou e pensou no que faria por uns minutos e no fim tomou sua decisão. — Certo… Vou te levar pro meu dormitório... — disse, segurando-o de novo pelo tronco e o puxando com toda força.

— Eu consigo andar, só… só me leva pra longe daqui por favor. — Taeil disse, se desvencilhando do maior e andando apressado. Johnny foi atrás, indicando que estavam indo pela direção errada e voltaram o caminho até os dormitórios.

Johnny tirou a chave do bolso de sua calça nervoso, não sabia bem o que fazer, o que falar. Taeil parecia outra pessoa, diferente da alegre que vira mais cedo, que conversara animado. Estava realmente preocupado com ele e gostaria de saber o que havia acontecido, mas não ousaria perguntar, deixaria o caminho livre para ele conversar se quisesse.

Abriu a porta e deixou-o entrar primeiro no dormitório. Trancou a porta e avistou Taeil observando a bagunça que seu dormitório parecia, com roupas espalhadas pela sala-cozinha e louça suja na pia. Johnny sentiu uma pontada de vergonha de já se expôr dessa forma para o menor, mas não via nenhum outro lugar melhor que seu dormitório naquela hora.

— Você quer um pouco de água? — ofereceu, indo até o frigobar e retirando uma garrafa pequena.

— Quero sim.

Entregou o copo e ficou observando-o beber a água sem pressa, olhando, vasculhando tudo naquele espaço. Johnny achou seu olhar distante, mas muito fofo. Taeil era talvez uns dez ou mais centímetros menor e o Seo pensou se poderia guardá-lo em um potinho e protegê-lo de todas as pessoas ruins que quisessem machucá-lo.

— Vem, vamos pro quarto.

Taeil olhou para Johnny e apontou para o quarto. — Seu dormitório é de um quarto só?

— Sim, infelizmente. — Johnny coçou a nuca.

— Seu colega está-

— Não está não. — interrompeu. — Mark geralmente vai dormir com o namorado e eu fico sozinho, então você pode deitar na minha cama e eu deito na dele.

Deitaram nas camas e ficaram um bom tempo calados. Taeil olhava pro teto e tentava não pensar em nada, mas era impossível. Johnny tentava dormir, mas quando pensava em tudo que havia acontecido naquele dia, desistia logo.

— Traição.

Johnny ergueu seu tronco, olhando para a cama ao lado. — O que disse?

— Eu… — Taeil ainda mantinha seus olhos vidrados no teto. — Quando me despedi de você planejava fazer uma surpresa pro meu namorado… Queria poder conversar sobre a música e sobre como eu realmente queria passar o resto dos meus dias ao lado dele… — As lágrimas desciam involuntariamente. — Mas… mas eu o encontrei com outro…

— Beijando? — ousou perguntar.

— Mais que isso…

Johnny engoliu em seco, nem precisava mais questionar, já dava pra saber o que Taeil realmente havia visto.

— Eu liguei a luz… — Taeil levantou o braço, gesticulando. — eu liguei a luz e vi seus corpos colados… e eles… eles riram ao ver que haviam ligado a luz.

Johnny estava perplexo e queria poder xingar, mas permaneceu calado.

— Não se importaram de saber que alguém os veria naquela… — Taeil respirou fundo. — Foram três anos…

Johnny engoliu em seco e uma pequena lágrima ousou cair. Não era de se emocionar com qualquer coisa, mas estava triste pelo rapaz ao seu lado e queria poder confortá-lo de alguma forma.

— Se… se houver algo que eu possa fazer… — falou, acanhado.

Taeil virou, encarando Johnny que ficou vermelho com o peso daquele olhar sobre si.

— Johnny, porque eu acho que te conheço há tanto tempo?

Johnny sorriu sem se importar. — Sabe que eu sinto o mesmo? Acho que temos… sei lá… algum tipo de conexão.

Taeil esboçou um leve sorriso e isso foi o suficiente para deixar Johnny mais feliz.

— Você pode ficar aqui comigo na cama? — Taeil pediu e Johnny ficou nervoso, não sabia bem o que fazer. — Pode? — pediu novamente.

Johnny ainda ficou um tempo parado, mas levantou e pegou sua camiseta que estava jogada no criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Queria poder confortá-lo. Não era como se estivesse apaixonado por ele ou fosse se apaixonar, e porra, tinha seu namorado. Taeil era apenas… um amigo.

— Posso. — disse terminando de vestir a camiseta, indo de encontro ao mais velho. Johnny puxou as cobertas e deitou ao lado de Taeil naquela cama de solteiro. Era apertada, mas aconchegante.

Taeil encostou sua cabeça no peito do maior e ambos ficaram um bom tempo calados. Johnny olhando pro teto e Taeil olhando pro nada. Ambos sentindo suas respirações pesadas e as batidas de seus corações, sentindo suas bochechas ficando quentes por conta do contato tão apertado.

— Taeil? — chamou.

— Sim? — respondeu abafado.

— Olha… — Como falaria isso? — Eu sei que a gente se conheceu agora, mas é serio Moon, você precisa procurar um psicólogo depois. Sua crise foi forte e você precisa tratar isso.

Taeil engoliu em seco. — Eu sei…

— É sério, não deixe de ir.

— Eu vou… eu vou procurar Johnny, pode ficar tranquilo.

Johnny assentiu, mas viu que Taeil havia dormido em seguida e em um movimento impulsivo passou as mãos por seus cabelos pretos, sentindo a maciez e o cheiro bom de seu perfume, porém acordou logo de seus devaneios, disposto a dormir de vez.

**+++**

Johnny acordou zonzo ao ouvir um barulho de alguém abrindo a porta do quarto pela manhã. Ao recobrar sua visão viu que era seu colega de quarto. Mark olhou pra ele assustado, sem entender bem o que estava acontecendo. Johnny apenas pediu que ele fizesse silêncio e entrasse logo no banheiro. O colega prontamente atendeu ao pedido. Em seguida o maior tentou aos poucos se desvencilhar de Taeil e levantou devagar na cama tentando ao máximo não acordá-lo. O Seo ainda olhou pra sua expressão serena enquanto dormia, diferente da expressão triste da noite anterior e seguia para a cozinha se espreguiçando e percebendo o quanto estava quebrado por ter dormido abraçado com alguém. Dá próxima vez pensaria duas vezes antes de fazer isso, pensou consigo mesmo.

Agradeceu por ser sábado e não precisar trabalhar na rádio, aproveitaria para descansar, já que no domingo precisaria acordar cedo, pois haveria uma confraternização na rádio universitária.

Fez o café e lavou rapidamente a pouca louça suja. Na semana não costumava arrumar nada, mas ele e Mark se revesavam nos afazeres e dessa vez era ele que teria que arrumar tudo, mesmo estando todo quebrado e com preguiça, não podia fugir disso.

Quando já havia limpado tudo e o café já pronto seu colega apareceu com uma toalha enxugando os cabelos e bocejando, cansado.

— Passou a noite acordado garoto? — Johnny perguntou ao amigo.

— Não, ainda dormi um pouco, — sorriu malino. — mas sabe como o Hyuck é… — sentou-se no baquinho e se serviu do café.

— Sei sim. — riu. — Toma café e vá descansar depois, deixa que eu arrumo tudo.

— É a sua vez de arrumar mesmo. — deu de ombros e ambos riram.

O Seo tomou o café em pé mesmo, estava cansado, mas queria arrumar tudo o mais rápido possível e assim poder descansar.

— Johnny, eu sei que não tenho nada a ver com o que você faz ou deixa de fazer… — Mark disse, levantando o rosto e encarando o amigo. — Mas quem é aquele cara dormindo na sua cama? Não é o Jaehyun que eu sei. — questionou.

Johnny suspirou pesado. — Ele é um amigo… — colocou a xícara em cima da bancada. — Ele brigou com o namorado e passou mal, eu tive que trazê-lo pra cá, foi o único lugar que pensei.

— Hmm. — Mark cruzou os braços.

— É sério Mark! Ele é só um amigo eu juro. — murmurou.

Mark levantou e levou as xícaras para a pia em silêncio, pigarreado em seguida. — Se você diz que é só um amigo eu vou acreditar.

— Ele é sim… Mas por favor, não conta nada pro Jaehyun, eu mesmo vou conversar com ele sobre isso.

Mark deu de ombros. — Você sabe que não me meto nas suas coisas, então faça o que quiser. — E seguiu pro pequeno sofá, ligou a tv e ficou a mudar de canal em canal, procurando algo interessante para assistir. Johnny suspirou mais uma vez e foi até o quarto, vê como Taeil estava.

— Bom dia. — Taeil disse, já levantando da cama.

— Bom dia Taeil. — Johnny se aproximou. — Você está… está melhor? — perguntou, sentando ao lado dele na cama.

— Estou indo… vai melhorar. — Taeil tocou de leve no ombro do maior e sorriu. — Muito obrigado por tudo. Vou ficar te devendo essa.

Johnny sorriu balançando a cabeça. — Não está me devendo nada, fica tranquilo. — segurou na mão de Taeil, que olhou para o gesto sorrindo. — Vem, vamos tomar café.

— Mas… eu acho melhor não Johnny, prefiro ir logo pro meu dormitório.

— Eu faço questão que você tome café e fique o tempo que for necessário.

Taeil levantou, seguido de Johnny. — Tá bom, vou tomar café, mas vou embora em seguida.

Johnny apresentou Taeil a Mark e ambos ficaram acanhados no começo, mas um tempo depois os três conversaram animados enquanto o maior arrumava a casa. Taeil ainda ficou até depois do almoço com os dois rapazes e depois seguiu para seu dormitório, não queria incomodar e sabia que eles queriam descansar e também precisava ir pro lugar que chamava de lar, e no entanto nem sabia se ainda podia chamá-lo dessa forma. Entrou no dormitório devagar, esperando que Doyoung por ali estivesse, mas não havia nem sinal dele. Tomou um banho demorado e seguiu para seu quarto. Nessa hora dava graças a Deus por ter quartos separados em seu dormitório, assim poderia ter sua privacidade e ficar longe do outro o máximo possível.

No domingo levantou cedo e arrumou tudo o que precisava ser arrumado no local e percebeu que alguém forçava a chave na porta. Sabia que era Doyoung e pensava em se trancar no quarto e evitá-lo, mas o melhor era deixar tudo às claras e assim encerrar tudo com o homem que um dia pensou em se casar.

Doyoung surgiu e encarou Taeil naquele minúsculo cômodo. Ambos se olharam pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, com seus rostos quentes e corados. Taeil queria destruí-lo, mas se conteve.

— Er… — Doyoung pigarreou. — Eu não sabia que você estava por aqui.

— Eu vim ontem pra cá, mas você também não estava aqui.

— Eu… eu dormi em outro lugar.

— Com o Jungwoo né? — Taeil disse, se aproximando e sentando no sofá. Ficou observando Doyoung todo desconcertado e sem saber onde se meter.

— Sim…

— Acho que está na hora de esclarecer tudo Doyoung.

Doyoung engoliu em seco e após refletir por uns minutos sentou na outra ponta do sofá, mas sem olhar diretamente para Taeil.

— Você sabe que desde o primeiro ano eu virei muito amigo do Jungwoo.

— Sim, ele sempre estava por aqui.

— Pois é… — abaixou a cabeça. — No fim… só aconteceu e eu não conseguia mais parar… nosso… nosso relacionamento não estava bem e eu…

— Precisou foder outra pessoa porque não conseguia ficar só com uma pessoa né? — Taeil olhou bem pra Doyoung que arregalara seus olhos, surpreso com suas palavras. — Eu entendo bem Doyoung, existem pessoas assim como você, egoístas e que querem tudo pra si não é?

— Eu tive meus motivos tá?

— Não existe essa de motivos cara. — Taeil se inclinou na direção dele, as lágrimas caiam involuntariamente. — Se você queria transar com outra pessoa que tivesse terminado tudo comigo, teria sido mais fácil para nós dois.

— Eu… vim pegar uma parte das minhas coisas. — Doyoung disse, levantando do sofá e seguindo para seu quarto. — Jungwoo está sozinho em seu dormitório e eu vou pedir transferência pra lá.

— Essa é a melhor decisão que você pode tomar agora, obrigado por isso. — Foi só o que Taeil conseguiu falar, enquanto tentava não chorar mais ali naquele sofá.

Doyoung seguiu para o quarto e encheu uma mochila com roupas, documentos e dinheiro e andou rápido até a sala. Jogou a chave do dormitório no sofá, vendo que o mais velho tentava conter as lágrimas. Taeil trancou a porta do dormitório e desabou no sofá, chorando o que nunca havia chorado em toda sua vida. Ainda o amava, o amava demais e essa era a pior parte. Jamais passou pela sua cabeça que eles pudessem terminar o relacionamento dessa forma. Estava tão seguro de si sobre como os relacionamentos atuais se configuravam e não percebeu que embaixo de seu nariz o mesmo estava acontecendo.

**+++**

No domingo depois da confraternização na rádio universitária Johnny seguiu para o dormitório do namorado, disposto a contar tudo o que ocorreu, mas Jaehyun não gostou nada de ver sua cara por lá e os dois brigaram feio, ao ponto do mais novo querer terminar.

— Jaehyun pelo amor de Deus pensa direito tá? A gente não pode terminar por uma besteira dessas cara, eu te amo, não faz isso. — implorou.

Jaehyun sentou no sofá, com algumas lágrimas caindo em seu rosto.

— Tá… — enxugou as lágrimas com um lenço. — Vou pensar, mas por enquanto não apareça por aqui, não quero te ver por enquanto.

Johnny suspirou pesado e ainda pensou em insistir pra ficar por lá e ambos resolverem logo a situação, afinal ele nem o deixou contar tudo o que realmente havia ocorrido. Jaehyun estava muito sensível e não queria ouvir nada dele.

— Se é assim que você quer… Tudo bem, a gente conversa depois. — E saiu batendo a porta com força.

Estava irado, estava indignado, estava cansado, cansado de tudo. Pensava se a vida realmente deveria ser assim, tão complicada. Ser adulto tornava tudo difícil. Não havia conseguido o estágio dos seus sonhos em uma tv renomada da cidade, não ganhava tanto dinheiro quanto queria e precisava, seu relacionamento não estava nada bem por causa de ciúmes e não conseguia entender como as coisas haviam caminhado até esse momento.

Chutou uma lixeira no corredor dos dormitórios e nem se importou de espalhar tudo pelo local. Correu com todas as suas forças pelo campus aberto e saiu da universidade. Andou e andou, até ver que estava longe o suficiente e sua cabeça estava fria o suficiente para poder voltar pra casa. Queria poder voltar pra casa realmente, onde seus pais estavam, poder uma vez mais se aninhar aos braços de sua mãe e nunca mais sair dali, mas era impossível. Havia deixado sua casa no interior para poder estudar em uma boa universidade em Seul e por enquanto o dinheiro que ganhava não dava pra visitá-los.

Entrou no dormitório e Mark estava lá com Donghyuck, seu namorado. Ambos olharam para ele assustados pelo seu modo brusco de abrir a porta, mas não falaram nada quando o viram cruzar a sala e entrar com pressa no quarto. Johnny se atirou na cama e só saiu de lá na manhã seguinte, quando teria enfim ir para a aula que tinha de manhã cedo.

**+++**

Taeil não queria levantar. Mas precisava.

No entanto se pudesse, passaria o dia inteiro naquela cama e não faria mais nada. Não tinha forças pra nada e mesmo assim precisou buscá-la em algum lugar de seu corpo, seu cérebro… Sua boca estava seca, seus olhos ainda inchados e não conseguiu dormir nada, repassando tudo ainda em sua cabeça, as imagens, o olhar dele, seu sorriso de felicidade, por estar com alguém, outro alguém. O Moon se perguntava o tempo inteiro se aquela dor passaria, se superaria com o tempo… Doyoung era sua vida, estava muito acostumado a viver ao seu lado e acordar sabendo que aquela parte de sua vida não existia mais lhe dava uma sensação de vazio. No entanto levantou da cama, precisava trabalhar e ir pras aulas depois.

Pegara uma disciplina a mais e pensava se deveria desistir dela, já estava cursando seis e com todos os acontecimentos pensava se seria possível conciliar mais uma. Parou, tomou banho e tentou tirar todas aquelas preocupações de sua cabeça; não queria ter outra crise, não podia ter outra crise de ansiedade.

— Vamos Moon Taeil. — disse, olhando-se no espelho e vendo aqueles olhos inchados. — Você consegue. — Mas o que conseguiu foi chorar mais ainda.

Chegou atrasado meia hora no estágio e isso lhe custou caro, pois seu chefe pediu que ficasse uma hora a mais, fazendo o pobre coitado ter que correr desesperado pra não perder a primeira aula da tarde que começava às 13:30. As primeiras aulas eram importantes e faltar não estava nos planos, mesmo que dormisse em sala de aula.

As semanas se arrastaram e Taeil não conseguia fazer nada além de trabalhar e estudar. Alguns amigos apareceram e tentaram animá-lo, mas tudo foi em vão, pois o rapaz não conseguia ânimo pra nada. Até Johnny, seu recente amigo havia sido ignorado, pois tentava sempre ligá-lo, mas sem sucesso.

Doyoung após quase um mês apareceu no apartamento novamente, para retirar a maior parte de suas coisas e trasnsferi-las para o dormitório do seu atual namorado, Jungwoo. Taeil não aguentou ver, se trancou no quarto e esperou que ele fosse embora até poder realmente respirar o ar preso em seus pulmões.

**+++**

Um mês havia se passado desde que Jaehyun e Johnny brigaram, um mês que eles não se viam e o Seo estava determinado a dar um basta nisso, estava com saudades do seu namorado, não queria mais ficar tanto tempo afastado.

Andou a passos largos naquela tarde de sábado. Queria se certificar de que estaria mais cedo ou mais tarde nos braços de seu amor, não podia ficar mais nem um minuto longe dele.

No entanto ao dobrar o corredor que dava para seu dormitório ouviu vozes estridentes. Alguém estava discutindo e parecia sério. Johnny andou devagar, e ao avistar o namorado conversando com o colega de quarto parou para escutar.

— Já chega Jaehyun! Já vai fazer um mês que você não fala nem um oi com o Johnny! Isso não tá certo cara! — Taeyong esbravejou.

— Eu não vou atrás dele, eu não vou me humilhar Tae, já fiz isso demais.

— Mas vocês estão brigados por uma besteira! Você sabe que o Johnny te ama e nunca faria mal a você!

Jaehyun abaixou a cabeça. Johnny engoliu em seco, tentando entender porque aqueles dois estavam discutindo tanto.

— Eu sei que ele me ama muito Tae… — Jaehyun derramou algumas lágrimas. — O problema sou eu.

— Como assim?

Johnny se remexeu no canto da parede, o que estava acontecendo? O que Jaehyun queria dizer com aquilo?

— Desde que você me disse que…

Taeyong andou de um lado pro outro, preocupado. — Não diga isso! Você sabe que isso é só loucura da sua cabeça Yuno. — disse, bagunçando os cabelos. — Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando disse que gostava de você, só piorou mais as coisas.

Johnny sofreu um baque ao ouvir aquela frase. Taeyong gostava de Jaehyun? Desde quando? Quando havia brotado esse sentimento? E porque ele nunca havia percebido o quanto Taeyong ficava feliz ao lado do loiro? Johnny sabia que eles eram muito amigos, muito antes até dele, mas nunca passaria pela sua cabeça que havia um sentimento maior que amizade ali.

Taeyong abraçou Jaehyun, que soluçou mais ainda. Enquanto o mantinha em seus braços vasculhou cada canto do corredor onde estavam e Johnny ao perceber se escondeu. Não poderia ser descoberto.

— Olha. — ouviu Taeyong falar novamente. — Amanhã fale com o Johnny e se resolva com ele, vocês dois precisam ficar juntos, vocês se amam certo?

Jaehyun assentiu enquanto chorava mais alto ainda e em seguida ambos entraram no dormitório, enquanto Johnny observava tudo, assustado, sem saber onde se enfiar.

Johnny não estava bem, nada bem. Andou sem rumo de volta para seu dormitório, mas parou no meio do caminho e discou aquele número já conhecido. Precisava conversar com ele, precisava vê-lo.

**+++**

Taeil assistia tv na escuridão de sua pequena sala e terminava de jantar quando sentiu seu celular vibrar. Quis ignorar, mas a pessoa era insistente demais, não desistiria fácil. Pegou o bendito que estava em cima da bancada e viu que era Johnny. Pensou por um momento se deveria atender, não sabia se seria estranho ou não falar com ele depois do que havia acontecido em seu dormitório. No entanto descidiu-se por fim atender a ligação.

— Até quando você ia continuar me evitando hein senhor Moon Taeil? — ralhou, fazendo o mais velho rir soprado.

— Até toda a minha vergonha passar.

— Putz! Conta outra!

Ambos riram. Era bom ouvir sua voz, Taeil se perguntou por um segundo se foi mesmo certo ignorá-lo por um mês inteiro.

— Onde você está? Quero te ver.

— Estou no dormitório… — Taeil falou, pegando seu prato e colocando na pia para lavar depois.

— Pois eu vou pra aí agora.

Taeil ficou um pouco surpreso, mas feliz. — Pode vir então, aqui fica no segundo andar, número 1207.

Enquanto Johnny não chegava Taeil tratou de arrumar um pouco a sala e depois vestir uma roupa mais apresentável, já que em sua cabeça estava todo desleixado. Todas as suas coisas andavam desleixadas ultimamente e nunca antes haviam sido dessa forma. Estava trabalhando para que voltasse aos eixos.

Ouviu alguém bater na porta e abriu, sorrindo ao ver que era Johnny que li se encontrava.

— Quanto tempo hein? — O rapaz falou ainda no corredor; sorria de ponta a ponta e segurava sua mochila.

— Sim… — Taeil se viu corando, era bom ver Johnny, mas lembrar que se conheciam pouco e já estiveram de certa forma tão íntimos o fazia ficar com o estômago embrulhado. — Vem, entra.

Johnny tirou o casaco e o pendurou no cabideiro e Taeil o convidou para sentar no sofá.

— Você quer tomar algo? Tenho refrigerante e vinho.

Johnny pensou um pouco e respondeu: — Aceito vinho por favor.

Taeil serviu os dois com a garrafa que havia comprado já há alguns dias, mas ainda intocada.

— Como você está? Faz uns dias que não nos vemos e você não me deu notícias suas. — Johnny perguntou, curioso.

— Eu sei… Peço desculpas por me ausentar tanto. — Taeil bebeu um gole e tentou sorrir. — Estava precisando de um tempo só meu sabe… — sentiu um arrepio percorrer seus braços. — Mas eu te agradeço muito, se não fosse você pra me ajudar naquele dia não sei o que poderia ter acontecido… — abaixou a cabeça, desconcertado.

— Aquilo não foi nada, eu estava ajudando um amigo. — Johnny levantou o copo, sorrindo pro mais velho. — E você sabe que se precisar estarei aqui.

Taeil assentiu, encostando-se mais no sofá. A tv estava ligada e passava algum programa qualquer que nenhum dos dois prestava atenção.

— Sim e sabe, eu digo o mesmo pra você, afinal me vejo em dívida com você Johnny. — Taeil respondeu, cruzando as pernas em cima do sofá e ficando de frente pra Johnny.

Johnny tomou um longo gole, pensou e repensou diversas vezes no que falar. Tinha outros amigos a quem pudesse desabafar, mas sabia que era diferente com Taeil. Da primeira vez havia sido, haviam criado uma conexão, mesmo que pequena.

— Eu e meu namorado estamos brigados já vai fazer um mês…

Taeil arqueou a sobrancelha, surpreso.

— Tem… tem a ver comigo né? Meu Deus Johnny me desculpa por isso! — Taeil pediu, chateado com essa situação.

— Não não! Não tem a ver com você Taeil! — explicou. — Jaehyun sempre foi muito ciumento e nunca soube ouvir bem minhas explicações, por isso as vezes brigamos dessa forma. Já aconteceu outras vezes, pode ficar relaxado.

Taeil bebeu mais do vinho e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, pensativo.

— O problema é que dessa vez nossa briga se arrastou por esse tempo que te falei e eu tentei por diversas vezes me aproximar e tentar contatá-lo, mas ele foi muito duro e até agora não conseguimos um acordo.

— Entendo… — Taeil ouvia atentamente e sentia-se triste, pelas poucas vezes que ouviu Johnny falar sobre seu namoro ele parecia feliz com Jaehyun.

— Agora eu tentei mais uma vez uma aproximação mas…

— O que houve? — Taeil se aproximou mais de Johnny, curioso.

— Ele estava conversando com seu melhor amigo sobre nós e eu descobri que ele aprece estar dividido sabe, entre mim e seu melhor amigo. — Johnny pegou mais vinho e tomou um pequeno gole. — E o pior é que eu deveria estar muito mal com isso, afinal eu o amo, eu amo demais o Jaehyun.

— Imagino que ame sim. — Taeil respondeu, se compadecendo da situação do rapaz.

— Só que eu não sei o que pensar agora… Não sei se meu amor por ele é de um grande amigo ou de namorados realmente…

— Isso é bem complicado hein? — Taeil sorriu um pouco. — Acredito que vocês se deem bem e formam um belo casal apesar de eu não conhecer seu namorado… Mas dê um tempo pra pensar sobre seus sentimentos Johnny, quem sabe esse amor que você sente por ele pode ser de amigo? Ou se for pra vocês ficarem juntos vocês irão. Pensa um pouco sobre tudo.

— Sim, vou pensar mesmo. — Johnny tirou o celular do bolso, verificando a hora e depois sorriu. — Só não sei se ele ainda me ama, por isso estou esquisito com toda essa situação.

Taeil queria animá-lo e não sabia bem o que fazer, então sua mente clareou e sorriu, fez a primeira coisa que sua mente imaginou.

— Já que nós dois gostamos tanto de Harry Potter porque não vemos os filmes? Assim quem sabe você se alegra mais…

Johnny riu. — Hahaha! Verdade, faz um tempo já que vi os primeiros filmes… — pensou consigo mesmo. — Vamos assistir.

Passaram a noite inteira tomando vinho, conversando, rindo, contando as cenas dos filmes e discutindo sobre coisas que só quem era fã mesmo da saga sabia. Era divertido estar ao lado de alguém com os mesmos gostos e poder partilhar seus pensamentos mais loucos sobre eles.

— É impressão minha ou esses filmes ficam melhores quando você bebe? Acho que a magia entra de verdade no ambiente em que você está. — Taeil disse, risonho e depois caiu pro lado, sendo segurado por um Johnny também muito risonho.

— O que você está falando? — gargalhou. — Não acredito que você já está morto de bêbado apenas com vinho Moon Taeil.

Taeil gargalhou alto e tentou com esforço se levantar. Na tv passava Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo e a cena do labirinto no torneio tribruxo podia ser ouvida pelos dois jovens. Johnny o segurou e manteve o braço em seu ombro e o Moon pegou mais impulso, ficando colado ao outro. Ambos riam e seus rostos estavam a centímetros de distância. Johnny podia sentir o perfume adocicado no pescoço do menor e aquele cheiro misturado ao cheiro de vinho embrulhava seu estômago. Mas era bom ao mesmo tempo, fazia seu corpo se arrepiar todo. O Moon sorriu e fechou os olhos, com a respiração pesada, aproximou o rosto ao do outro e sentiu quando seus lábios se chocaram, lento, provando o gosto de vinho em sua língua e fazendo seu corpo inteiro estremecer. Taeil estava carente, precisava de um contato mais íntimo e se viu perdido nos braços de Johnny, que o correspondeu da mesma forma. Não queriam pensar em nada e apenas queriam ficar ali, provando um do outro.

Johnny segurou a nuca do rapaz com força e o beijou com mais vontade, não querendo parar. E quando menos perceberam estavam em uma confusão de beijos e tentativas de tirar a camisa um do outro. Mas Taeil abriu os olhos em meio aquela confusão e se tocou do que estava fazendo. Estava bêbado, mas ainda lúcido e não podia cometer a mesma coisa que Doyoung fizera consigo. Apesar dos problemas que Johnny passava, ele ainda não era solteiro de fato e não! Eles não poderiam fazer aquilo.

Com um movimento brusco empurrou o maior e levantou do sofá rapidamente, ofegante e sabendo que seus rosto agora estava quente, muito quente. Levou as mãos pra boca, limpando, tentando limpar qualquer vestígio daquele beijo errado. Se sentia sujo, não podia ter feito isso e se xingou internamente por um pequeno momento sua cabeça ter lhe dito que deveria transar com aquele homem a sua frente.

— Eu… Me perdoa Johnny, eu não deveria ter feito meu Deus! — correu pra cozinha e pegou um copo de água, precisava se hidratar, não estava se sentindo bem.

— Tudo bem Taeil, não precisa se culpar… — Johnny bagunçou os cabelos, desorientado. — Eu também sou culpado…

— Acho… acho melhor você ir embora… — Taeil não ousou olhar para ele. Verificou o relógio na parede da cozinha, já era seis da manhã e assustou-se ao ver que o tempo havia passado sem perceber. — Depois a gente se fala Johnny.

Johnny não falou mais nada, apenas assentiu e saiu porta afora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nem sei o que dizer...  
> Mas o que acharam?  
> Qualquer coisa estou sempre pelo twitter @makaalbarn1485


	3. Capítulo 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom, estou trazendo o terceiro e último capítulo para vocês! Eu amei o resultado dessa história e espero que vocês também curtam!  
> Beijinhos

 

Johnny não conseguia dormir. Bolava na cama mas o sono não vinha, olhava pro teto de seu quarto e depois para a cama do amigo que dormia profundamente ao seu lado. Queria poder fazer o sono chegar, mas mesmo sentindo o corpo pesar do cansaço sentia-se ansioso, com o coração palpitando rápido, as mãos tremendo de leve. E sentia-se muito culpado pelo que havia feito. Sabia que seu relacionamento estava estranho, e por isso queria entender seus sentimentos confusos e também os de seu namorado, se ainda podia chamá-lo dessa forma. Jaehyun era precioso, alguém por quem sentia um carinho especial e sabia que mesmo que não ficassem mais juntos ainda seriam amigos. Por isso precisaria ser sincero e contar a verdade a ele.

Sobre Taeil não sabia bem o que dizer, viu nele alguém incrível com quem sabia que poderia ficar horas e horas conversando e não sentiria o tempo passar e isso havia sido comprovado. E ainda havia o fato do mais velho ser adorável aos seus olhos, todo pequeno e aparentando ser tão frágil, mas se mostrando alguém tão forte e com vontade de viver, mesmo com as adversidades da vida. Johnny o admirava e via nele confiança para travar suas próprias batalhas. Já havia entendido que o Moon precisava de um acompanhamento psicológico, sua mente não andava bem, e pensou se já fazia muito tempo que estava nessa situação, ficando mais preocupado ainda e pensando que na próxima vez que encontrasse com ele o incentivaria a ir ao médico.

Levantou, desistindo de ficar na cama. Aqueles pensamentos só o deixavam mais preocupado. Precisava comer e fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa para não pensar demais em coisas que não devia.

**+++**

Tomou um banho gelado e ficou por ao menos uma hora embaixo do chuveiro, sentindo a água invadir sua pele como pequenas agulhas, que arranhavam seu rosto e deixavam marcas, marcas que Taeil gostaria de apagar de sua vida, de sua memória. Nessas horas seria legal existir um tratamento para apagar relacionamentos na vida real como existe no filme Brilho Eterno de Uma Mente sem Lembranças, mas logo se tocou de que até naquele filme o tratamento não era completo, pois um dia a pessoa tornava a lembrar da pessoa amada, o que fazia o tratamento ser inútil.

Tentou dormir após o banho, mas sua pele estava sensível e o frio não ajudava, fora seus pensamentos insanos e pensando em mil e uma coisas. Pensando em Doyoung e se ele estava feliz de ter partido, pensando se ele ainda o amava, pensando se ele havia se arrependido de tudo e pensava em voltar para casa, ao mesmo tempo que odiava ter aquele sentimento, odiava saber que ainda o amava apesar de tudo, pois também queria distância dele, de seus olhos. Também pensou em Johnny, essa pessoa iluminada que entrou em sua vida rápido demais e o estava conquistando aos poucos. Sabia que aquele beijo havia sido precipitado, apenas um desejo da carne, um desejo que vinha reprimindo desde seu término. Mas não teve o direito, se aproveitou daquele homem que estava tão bêbado quanto ele e queria poder consertar isso. Esperava que o relacionamento de Johnny não acabasse por sua causa, pois não se perdoaria nunca.

Ficou pouco tempo deitado, sem conseguir pregar os olhos. Levantou e arrumou seu dormitório bagunçado, precisava tirar aqueles pensamentos de sua cabeça.

**+++**

**Uma semana depois**

Johnny ainda não havia falado com Jaehyun e o tempo se arrastava mais ainda. Levou sermão de Mark e do Haechan, que o incentivaram a ir logo falar com o namorado e resolver toda aquela situação. Pensou também em ligar para Taeil, mas não sabia como falar com ele depois do ocorrido. Ainda sentia seu gosto em sua boca quando lembrava daquele beijo e não sabia bem, mas havia gostado, e se martirizava por isso. Estava realmente dividido e parecia nunca ter fim.

— Olha, se você não for falar com o Jaehyun hoje eu te amarro e eu mesmo te levo. — Mark disse estressado. — Não aguento mais te ver suspirando pelos cantos sem saber o que fazer.

— Eu vou hoje, eu prometo… — Johnny estava sentado em sua cama, roendo as unhas e olhando para o chão, pensando no que faria. — Quer saber, vou agora mesmo.

— É esse o espirito! — O amigo incentivou.

Vestiu seu casaco, Seul estava tão fria naquela época e Johnny pensou que parecia mais sua vida atualmente, fria e desinteressante.

Dobrou o enorme corredor com inúmeros dormitórios de todos os lados e ao chegar em frente ao de Jaehyun suspirou pesado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos em um claro sinal de nervosismo.

Ter 21 anos não era nada fácil.

Jaehyun abriu a porta e ao constatar quem estava lá fora travou, encarando aquele homem a quem não sabia mais do que chamar. Johnny tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu.

— Eu… a gente precisa conversar Jaehyun…

Jaehyun não falou, apenas abriu mais a porta e fez sinal para que o rapaz entrasse. Já fazia tanto tempo que não pisava naquele dormitório que até achou esquisito o ambiente. Parecia que havia ficado anos e anos sem andar ali, o que o deixava mais desconfortável ainda.

Sentou no sofá e Jaehyun sentou de frente para ele. Ambos se encararam por um bom tempo e respiraram fundo antes de abrir a boca ao mesmo tempo, tentando soltar palavras que não conseguiam.

— Johnny eu… — Jaehyun começou. — eu preciso pedir desculpas a você. Por tudo, fui muito injusto e infantil e transformei nosso relacionamento em uma coisa estranha.

— Não! Não transformou… Eu também sou culpado por isso… — Johnny disse, os olhos lacrimejando.

Jaehyun chegou mais perto e segurou a mão de Johnny, seus olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas.

— Me perdoe por tudo, não consegui tornar nosso relacionamento perfeito.

Johnny balançou a cabeça. — Não existe perfeição Yuno. — os olhos vermelhos. — Nosso relacionamento foi… é perfeito da forma que é.

— Eu… — Jaehyun enxugou as lágrimas. — eu estou apaixonado por outra pessoa. — disse, olhando bem sério para Johnny, que o encarava, as lágrimas descendo por seus olhos.

— Eu já sabia disso Yuno, e no entanto eu não fiz nada porque eu mesmo também não entendia mais meus sentimentos…

— Como? — Jaehyun questionou, surpreso.

Johnny tratou de limpar seu rosto e se acalmar.

— Eu te vi conversando com o Taeyong há alguns dias. Você falava justamente disso, mas o Tae o incentivou a falar comigo.

— Sim, ele tem estado ao meu lado nesses momentos difíceis sabe. — Jaehyun deu um meio sorriso. — Taeyong é o meu melhor amigo…

— E agora você o ama não é? — O rosto de Jaehyun ficou vermelho com a revelação. — Eu entendo Yuno. — Johnny se permitiu sorrir, já não chorava mais, estava conformado. — Eu sei que você me ama, que me amou muito e eu também te amo muito, mas entendo que não dá mais.

Jaehyun chorou novamente, mas dessa vez sorriu, não sabia porque, só queria sorrir.

— Eu te amo muito Johnny, mas realmente preciso do meu tempo agora.

— Eu sempre vou te amar Yuno… — falou, o que fez Jaehyun sorrir mais ainda.

Ambos se abraçaram e trocaram um último beijo naquela tarde. Johnny contou-lhe o que havia passado naquele mês e em como seus sentimentos estavam confusos por causa de um beijo. Yuno quis se irritar, mas logo brincou com Johnny, afirmando que não poderia chamar aquilo de traição, pois havia feito a mesma coisa e se culpado por dias a fio.

O Seo se despediu de Yuno, com um sorriso no rosto e disposto a nunca tirá-lo de sua vida, afinal ainda o considerava demais para o deixar escapar por suas mãos.

**+++**

 

Johnny chegou um pouco mais tarde em seu dormitório naquela tarde. Precisou refletir muito sobre tudo o que conversou com Jaehyun, seus pensamentos sobre Taeil e o quanto ainda não sabia bem o que fazer. Havia se resolvido com seu ex e esperava que as coisas ficassem bem entre eles, afinal não conseguia se ver distante do loiro. No entanto, com o Moon tudo era uma incógnita. Uma semana havia se passado e ambos não trocaram uma palavra sobre o beijo e o Seo se perguntava se ele estava bem.

Entrou no dormitório e Mark estava lá com Donghyuck, seu namorado. Ambos assistiam a televisão animados e ao verem Johnny entrar, designaram sua atenção para ele.

— Johnny…! Tá tudo bem? — Mark perguntou, virando-se para o amigo.

Johnny se jogou no sofá, cabisbaixo. — Está sim… — levantou a vista e olhou para os dois a sua frente. — Eu e o Jae terminamos.

Mark quase soltou um grito, mas abafou com a mão na boca. — Não acredito nisso!

Johnny deu um risinho triste. — Era o esperado sabe. Eu e o Jae estávamos distantes e ele me contou que já fazia um tempo que estava balançado por mim e pelo melhor amigo…

— O quê? Como assim? — Mark indagou, encucado.

Johnny engoliu em seco. — Jaehyun me disse que está apaixonado pelo Taeyong.

— Meu Deus… — Dessa vez quem falou foi Donghyuck, que estava calado até agora.

— E eu não posso fazer nada né? Também não tenho segurança em relação a meus sentimentos… Eu o amo, mas não sei se duraria, e isso também tem relação com outra pessoa…

Mark arqueou a sobrancelha, desconfiado. — Desculpa ser intrometido, mas já sendo… Você está assim por aquele rapaz que dormiu aqui com você naquele dia né?

Donghyuck olhou de Johnny pra Mark, de Mark pra Johnny e assustou-se com o que ouviu. — Johnny trouxe alguém pra dormir com ele e você não me contou?

Mark revirou os olhos. — Foi só um amigo que precisava de ajuda Hyuck e eu não disse nada porque não havia necessidade, era um assunto do Johnny.

O namorado deu de ombros.

Johnny riu da discussão daqueles dois. — Sim, ele é o cara por quem estou balançado… Não sei mais o que fazer.

— Sugiro que você resolva isso logo Johnny, se ficar atrasando mais as coisas nada vai dar certo para você.

— Preciso apenas de um tempo para pensar sobre meus sentimentos e vou falar com o Taeil. — Johnny disse, levantando do sofá e indo para seu quarto, precisava dormir, estava exausto.

**+++**

A segunda chegou com tudo e Taeil precisava ir novamente para seu estágio, se perguntando se ainda gostava de fazer pequenas edições em um jornal. A escrita sempre foi algo que lhe encantou, mas ultimamente com tudo o que vinha rolando em sua vida não conseguia focar em seu trabalho e pensava se deveria ir em frente com isso. Taeil gostava de cantar e falar com as pessoas, mas até essas coisas o deixavam estressado ultimamente.

Passou mais um mês inteiro indo para o estágio, para a faculdade e de volta ao dormitório. E ao chegar em seu dormitório apenas dormia, não conseguia fazer nada além disso e se perguntava quando esses sentimentos ruins que o apossavam passaria. Queria, mas queria muito ir em um psicólogo, só não conseguia incentivo para tal coisa. Quis falar com Johnny a semana inteira, mas teve muita vergonha de ligar e saber que ele estava mal e que a culpa era toda sua, então apenas ficou na sua, esperando, como sempre fazia.

No entanto, em um sábado pela manhã, levantou ouvindo alguém bater em sua porta. Sentiu o coração bater forte, preocupado com aquele barulho. Correu para a porta e ao abrir sentiu os braços de alguém mais alto envolver sua cintura e inclinou sua cabeça, vendo que se tratava de Johnny. Sorriu, sentindo-se protegido com aquele abraço, mas logo o empurrou, assustado.

— Por que bater tão forte na porta? Me deu um susto. — reclamou.

— Desculpa, eu queria muito falar com você. — Johnny disse, entrando e sentando-se no sofá. — Precisamos conversar.

Taeil encostou a porta e sentiu suas bochechas corarem ao lembrar que no mês passado, também em um sábado, haviam se beijado naquele mesmo sofá. Seguiu para a geladeira e pegou um pouco de água, acabara de acordar e não havia comido nada ainda.

— Vou fazer um café antes, acabei de acordar. — disse, pegando uma vasilha, enchendo de água e colocando no fogão. — Você vai querer?

Johnny murmurou algo que Taeil não soube identificar e depois falou: — Só um pouco, por favor.

Tomaram café em silêncio, mas o tempo todo os olhares entre ambos denunciava o quanto estavam curiosos para falarem sobre suas vidas, sobre sua semana, sobre o beijo e sobre como se sentiam. A tensão podia ser sentida no ambiente e nenhum deles aguentava mais. Taeil estava mais afastado e se aproximou ainda com a xícara na mão, sentando no sofá e olhando para Johnny que bebia seu café evitando olhar nos olhos do menor.

— Sabe eu… — Ambos começaram, em uníssono. Johnny riu e Taeil também e viram o quanto estavam com seus rostos quentes e corados.

Taeil fez um gesto, indicando que Johnny poderia falar primeiro se quisesse. E o Seo engoliu em seco, disposto a falar a qualquer momento, mas ainda buscando dentro de si a coragem que faltava aos poucos. Sorriu e coçou a nuca três vezes antes de começar a falar.

— Sabe esses dias que se passaram me fizeram pensar muito. — Johnny levantou a vista, dessa vez encarando Taeil. — Sei que a gente se conhece a pouco tempo e queria começar com você de forma correta se você me permitir. — deu um leve sorriso ao observar pela primeira vez o quanto o Moon estava fofo com aquele moletom branco maior do que o seu tamanho e um calção de pano leve e curtinho, mostrando um pouco de suas pernas finas, mas bonitas aos seus olhos. Estaria se enganando se negasse que sentia algo por aquele baixinho, e sabia que a conexão que estabeleceram não terminaria assim da noite para o dia, sempre se lembraria de seu sorriso, de sua cara de emburrado quando contrariado, de seu olhar sereno e do seu modo enérgico e concentrado quando falava de algo que gostava. Com tão pouco tempo de convivência já havia percebido essas e outras coisas e não queria perder mais nada, não queria desistir mais, mesmo sendo até cedo demais para encarar um novo começo, um novo encontro, um novo amor.

— Começar o que de novo? — Taeil indagou, não entendendo bem a fala do outro.

— Queria saber se você aceita sair comigo na sexta para um jantar.

Taeil ficou de queixo caído. Jamais imaginaria que Johnny o convidaria para sair, ainda mais para um jantar. Refletiu consigo mesmo se aquilo era certo, pois se ele ainda namorava não podiam mesmo sair juntos.

— Mas e o seu namorado? — questionou, tentando se recompôr.

— Nós terminamos. — disse, sério. — Já vai fazer um mês que tudo terminou… Mas sabe, nós estamos bem. Não brigamos e o término foi numa boa.

Taeil deu um meio sorriso, sentindo-se acanhado de repente. — Que bom então… — tentou encarar Johnny, mas como viu que não conseguiria, levantou do sofá, pegou a xícara ainda nas mãos do maior e levou com a sua para a pia.

— Então você aceita sair comigo? — Johnny insistiu.

Taeil permaneceu calado por um tempo, processando ainda aquele pedido. Sabia que sim, aquele rapaz mexia consigo e mesmo que ambos não tenham conversado muito e nem se conheçam tanto, já haviam estabelecido uma certa… intimidade que não conseguia entender e se via perdido nisso. Tinha medo, estava com medo de encarar um novo relacionamento e sofrer. Por mais que gostasse de Johnny, não poderia ter certeza de suas palavras.

— Aceito, desde que tudo vá mais lento, não estou preparado para apressar as coisas.

Johnny assentiu e sorriu. Ainda ficou mais um tempo lá, conversando com Taeil e combinaram direitinho o restaurante e o horário que se encontrariam, despedindo-se com sorrisos.

**+++**

Johnny estava nervoso. A semana inteira havia ficado com aquele encontro na cabeça, enchendo até o saco de Mark quando fazia suas perguntas sobre o primeiro encontro dele com o Donghyuck.

— Cara você já namorou antes, não entendo esse nervosismo. — Mark revirou os olhos, tentando não rir do amigo.

— Sei lá… E se eu fizer alguma coisa errada?

Mark arqueou a sobrancelha. — É sério Johnny? Me poupe hein! — E seguiu para a cozinha, segurando o riso.

Johnny não queria estar tão nervoso, mas era mais forte do que ele e aquilo o estava consumindo. Pensava que ficaria tranquilo por já conhecer o Taeil e até por já tê-lo beijado, mas pensou errado. Suas mãos já suavam frio e até sua respiração estava mais pesada. E aquela tremedeira básica ousava tomá-lo, deixando-o mais preocupado ainda.

— Você vai conseguir Johnny, só seja você mesmo. — Mark disse, piscando para o amigo e sorrindo. Johnny apenas acenou, ainda nervoso. Pegou seu casaco e seguiu para o bendito encontro.

**+++**

 

— Vocês podem seguir por aqui. — disse o garçom, indicando a mesa reservada.

Taeil sentou, agradecendo ao garçom e Johnny sorriu, sentando-se em seguida. Ambos olharam-se de frente e sorriram por um tempo ao se encarar.

— Meu Deus Johnny! Não sabia que viríamos em um restaurante tão chique assim!

Johnny ajeitou a camisa social que usava naquela noite, se gabando. — Eu queria te impressionar um pouquinho.

— Você sabe que não precisava disso num é? Bastava a gente tomar um café e continuar a conversar como fizemos da última vez. — Taeil disse, enquanto verificava o cardápio.

— Não seria a mesma coisa. — Johnny segurou a mão de Taeil, que levantou o olhar do cardápio, direcionando-o ao Seo, curioso. — Você sabe, quero fazer algo diferente dessa vez. — Taeil sorriu e voltou sua atenção para o cardápio.

Logo mais o jantar já estava sendo servido e ambos comiam animados, conversando coisas aleatórias e tomando uma boa taça de vinho. Johnny gostava dos sorrisos de Taeil e Taeil gostava de como Johnny sempre o encarava com interesse. Era divertido estarem juntos novamente, apesar de todos os problemas que travaram, estavam sorrindo enfim; sem arrependimentos.

— Que tipo de música você mais curte? — Taeil perguntou em um dos momentos. Já haviam jantado e agora apenas bebiam vinho.

Johnny pensou por um instante e tornou a olhar para Taeil. — Gosto de tudo um pouco sabe. Quando era mais novo tinha preconceito com diversos estilos, mas hoje escuto de tudo sem problemas.

— Mas tem um estilo assim que seja preferido?

— Acho que curto bastante músicas antigas, com uma pegada meio anos 80. — disse, tomando mais um gole de vinho na taça. — Sempre estou ouvindo no meu spotify.

— Nisso somos bem parecidos. — Taeil serviu-se de mais um pouco de vinho. Cheirou para sentir o aroma forte e bebeu tudo. — Não tenho problema com nenhum estilo, mas particularmente gosto de indie e músicas antigas.

— Então nosso próximo encontro precisa ser em um lugar calmo em que possamos beber e escutar A-ha até dizer chega.

Taeil gargalhou alto. — Meu Deus! Eu amo A-ha! Temos que combinar o mais rápido possível viu?

Johnny assentiu e ambos riram, era gostoso poder conversar à vontade. Sentiam-se muito bem juntos e sabiam que aquilo era forte, não dava para negar a conexão que tinham.

— Vamos embora? — Taeil chamou quando perceberam que já estava bem tarde.

— Vamos. — Johnny levantou e foi até Taeil, lhe estendendo a mão.

Pegaram um táxi e já desciam no campus da universidade, andando alegremente até seus dormitórios. Ambos estavam risonhos e um pouco bêbados demais, mas não importava. A noite havia sido maravilhosa e tinham se divertido afinal; era o que importava.

— Não acredito que você ainda tem a cara de pau de me falar que prefere o Sasuke com a Sakura?

— Ora, eu gosto dos dois juntos. — Johnny disse, segurando o riso enquanto estavam quase chegando em frente ao dormitório de Taeil, que inclusive bufafa de raiva pelas palavras do Seo.

— Mas você tinha que gostar do Naruto junto do Sasuke! Você percebe que o anime inteiro eles se gostam.

— Eu acho que é mais uma amizade muito grande que eles tem. — pararam em frente a porta do dormitório e agora estavam de frente, discutindo.

— Eles tem uma conexão muito forte e isso é amor Johnny. — Taeil disse, todo orgulhoso do que havia dito.

Johnny se aproximou e segurou as mãos de Taeil, olhando bem em seus olhos.

— Como nós? — perguntou, sorrindo.

Taeil se viu com os olhos arregalados e a bochecha corada.

— Nós temos uma conexão, só não sabemos o que ela se tornará ainda. — estavam cada vez mais perto, agora com as testas encostadas e a respiração ficando ofegante.

— Pois eu acho que desde que nos vimos pela primeira vez, nossa conexão já sabia.

— E o que ela sabia? — Taeil fechou os olhos, sentindo o bater forte de seu coração. Brincava com os dedos de Johnny nos seus, tocando e explorando cada detalhe de suas longas unhas.

— Sabia que não conseguimos ficar longe um do outro por muito tempo… — Johnny levou as mãos para a nuca de Taeil e olhou profundamente em seus olhos. — Você é lindo, sabia disso?

Taeil não disse nada, apenas sorriu ao sentir os lábios alheios tocando os seus. O gosto de vinho, aquele gosto familiar e tão bom surgiu, com a lembrança do beijo no sofá. Taeil sorriu e apenas desfrutou daquele beijo que sabia que ansiara por tantos dias. Beijar Johnny era bom demais e o levava a caminhos nunca percorridos antes. Abraçaram-se mais e encostaram-se na parede ao lado da porta, desfrutando daqueles sentimentos que pareciam tão confusos e ao mesmo tempo não.

— Boa noite Johnny. — Taeil falou quando encerraram o beijo.

Johnny beijou a testa do Moon e sorriu. — Boa noite Taeil.

**+++**

**Dois meses depois**

 

— Johnny o Taeil ainda mora sozinho no dormitório dele? — Mark perguntou naquela manhã de segunda-feira, enquanto ambos se arrumavam para seus respectivos trabalhos.

— Mora sim. — disse, vestindo sua camiseta. — Por quê?

Mark terminou de calçar os sapatos e ajeitou sua calça jeans desbotada. — É que o Hyuck tava querendo mudar de dormitório sabe. Tá impossível ficar no mesmo dormitório que aquele colega dele.

— O que aconteceu? — indagou, curioso e virando-se para o amigo.

— O cara demora pra aparecer no dormitório e quando aparece deixa tudo uma bagunça, e nunca ajuda o Hyuck com as despesas. Tá muito complicado pra ele.

— Hmm… O Taeil tem um quarto vago lá, acho que seria perfeito pro Hyuck. — Johnny pegou sua mochila e se dirigiu com Mark para a sala. — Vou saber dele se ele aceita a mudança.

— Obrigado cara, você faria um grande favor pra gente! — Mark acenou pro amigo enquanto se despediam.

**+++**

Johnny saiu da rádio e planejava ir direto para o dormitório de Taeil, já que ambos não teriam aula naquele dia e aproveitariam um tempinho juntos.

No entanto ao atravessar o campus encontrou Jaehyun parado em sua frente. As mãos enfiadas no bolso da calça jeans, o sorriso meio de lado… Johnny reparou que seu cabelo agora estava roxo e pensou consigo mesmo como aquele homem ficava lindo de qualquer jeito.

— Johnny, quanto tempo… — cumprimentou, chegando mais perto.

Pareciam um pouco estranhos, já que fazia mais ou menos uns três meses que haviam terminado e não tinham se falado desde então. Johnny ainda sentia um apreço muito grande pelo ex, e sorriu ao vê-lo ali, depois de tanto tempo.

— É mesmo… — Johnny sentiu-se um tanto acanhado ao se aproximar e ambos ficaram a se encarar. — Você está ótimo Jaehyun.

— Você também. — disse, sorrindo.

— E como anda o Taeyong?

— Ah! Ele está ótimo… Estamos muito bem juntos.

— Fico feliz. — Johnny sorriu e pousou sua mão no ombro direito de Jaehyun. — De verdade, fico muito feliz por você.

Jaehyun não pensou duas vezes e puxou o Seo para um abraço caloroso. Johnny arregalou os olhos, surpreso com o gesto, mas retribuiu, sorrindo.

— Estava com saudades de você Johnny.

— Eu também senti saudades suas, mas quis respeitar seu tempo.

Jaehyun encostou a cabeça no ombro de Johnny e sorriu. — Quero saber se posso fazer parte da sua vida novamente John, não aguento ficar longe de você e até o Taeyong sente saudades.

Johnny pensou e pensou por um momento. — Por mim podemos ir voltando aos poucos sim. — disse, separando-se de Jaehyun e olhando bem em seus olhos. — Mas preciso conversar com o Taeil primeiro.

Jaehyun arregalou os olhos. — Então vocês estão juntos?

— É… estamos sim… — sorriu amarelo.

— Também fico feliz por você Johnny, aproveite muito.

Despediram-se alegremente, com uma esperança de que poderiam reatar a amizade.

**+++**

— Você demorou. — Taeil reclamou ao ver Johnny ali em sua porta.

— Eu tive um contratempo, me perdoa? — Taeil olhou desconfiado para Johnny e então deixou-o entrar.

Johnny fez o de sempre. Jogou seu casaco no cabideiro e se jogou no sofá. Iriam maratonar todos os episódios de GOT para relembrar os acontecimentos e assim ficarem afiados para a última temporada que estava por vir.

— Você já fez as pipocas? — falou ao ver uma vasilha ao lado no sofá. Enfiou a mão cheia, pegando um bocado de pipoca.

— Claro né, e elas já estão frias por causa da sua demora. — Taeil cruzou os braços, sentando ao lado do maior.

Johnny colocou a vasilha no chão e puxou Taeil mais para perto, dando um beijo em sua testa e sorrindo.

— Como foi a consulta na psicóloga hoje?

Taeil fechou os olhos, ainda sentindo os lábios alheios beijando seus cabelos, que agora estavam vermelhos, enquanto que os de Johnny estavam pretos. Em um belo dia resolveram mudar radicalmente e no fim gostaram dos resultados que obtiveram.

— Hmm… Foi ótima, ela gostou da minha nova cor e disse que eu fiz bem em ter saído do estágio por enquanto. — Taeil sorriu, beijando a bochecha do moreno. — Antes minha saúde mental do que morrer de me estressar em um ambiente que não estava mais gostando.

— Sim amor, você está certo. E se você ainda quiser tem vaga pra você lá na rádio viu? Eles estão contratando mais um locutor.

Taeil sorriu ao perceber que foi chamado de “amor”. Gostava que as coisas entre eles estavam tomando um caminho natural e devagar, não queriam apressar nada.

— É uma oferta e tanto, mas antes quero me curtir um pouquinho e me preocupar apenas com a faculdade. Ainda tenho algumas economias e qualquer coisa meus pais disseram que podiam me enviar um dinheiro, mesmo eu dizendo que não aceitaria.

— Mas aceite. — Johnny disse, olhando para o ruivo, sério. — Você realmente vai precisar, até pra custear seu tratamento amor.

— Vou pensar nisso.

Johnny apertou de leve a bochecha do Moon, que sorriu abobado.

— Vamos começar a maratona. — Taeil chamou.

— Vamos.

Mas depois de verem a primeira temporada com atenção, a partir da segunda, tudo desandou quando Johnny inventou de beijar sem querer o lóbulo do ruivo, que em seguida já o empurrou no sofá, beijando-o apressado.

Andaram desengonçados para o quarto, tentando se beijar, mas tropeçando nos poucos móveis que existiam naquela sala, e riram ao ver no quão eram desastrados quando o assunto era sexo.

— Não vale rir de mim, eu não vi aquele banco no chão e meu pé ta doendo! — Johnny reclamou, tentando abaixar para massagear o pé, sem sucesso.

— Vem cá, vem. — Taeil chamou, tirando a camisa.

Johnny encostou a porta do quarto e também tirou a sua, beijando Taeil e deitando com ele na cama. Os estalos ficavam mais audíveis naquele quarto pequeno e o ruivo gemeu arrastado, ao ser beijado no pescoço.

— Seu pé ainda tá doendo? — Taeil perguntou.

— Não. — respondeu baixinho. O som saindo abafado, enquanto deixava pequenas mordidas naquele ombro esbelto. Taeil era todo lindo e fofo e Johnny adorava explorar seu corpo, vasculhar cada detalhe e certificar de beijar todos, sentir todos. Não se cansava nunca de provar de seus encantos e se via perdido em todos eles. Estava apaixonado e sabia disso; e mais do que nunca queria sempre mais daquilo.

Beijaram-se com fervor e Taeil sentiu todo seu corpo queimar ao sentir as mãos ágeis de Johnny tocando em áreas sensíveis e que o deixavam louco. Taeil também não ficou atrás e deixou marcas e sensações nunca antes sentidas pelo Seo. Não viram o tempo passar e só desfrutaram de tudo, amaram-se como nunca antes, sabendo que todas as outras vezes seriam únicas como aquela.

— Você está bem? — estavam abraçados na cama depois de tomarem um banho e o ruivo ficava feliz pois Johnny todas as vezes após o sexo perguntava como ele estava.

— Estou bem, estou muito bem. — respondeu Taeil, sorrindo e abraçando o moreno de lado.

Johnny lembrou do seu encontro com o Jaehyun de mais cedo e sabia que teria que comentar sobre isso mais cedo ou mais tarde. Também precisaria comentar sobre o namorado do amigo, então preferiu falar sobre esse assunto em primeiro lugar.

— Taeil.

— Sim?

Johnny deu um beijo nos cabelos bagunçados de Taeil e olhou bem para seu rosto bonito, observando as linhas que o desenhavam, cada centímetro. Analisando tudo e vendo que a cada dia se via mais apaixonado por aquele homem ao seu lado. Sorriu, saindo de seus devaneios.

— O Mark, meu colega de quarto perguntou se você se importaria do namorado dele tentar se transferir para o quarto aqui do lado. Ele precisava mudar urgente.

Taeil olhou para o teto de seu quarto e refletiu sobre o que acabara de ouvir. Johnny olhou para o Moon, esperando a resposta demorada.

Era complicado pensar que alguém ocuparia um quarto que havia sido de alguém que tanto amou. Taeil não podia esconder de Johnny que ainda se via de uma certa forma preso a Doyoung em relação a sentimentos. Estava se apaixonando pelo moreno, tinha ciência disso, mas ainda era difícil esquecer tudo. Seu relacionamento com Johnny era muito bom, mas ainda se pegava tendo sonhos esquisitos com Doyoung e se o visse pelo campus sabia que passaria o dia inteiro mal, pois por mais que devesse sentir nojo e odiá-lo, não tinha fé que realmente conseguia. Estava tentando de todas as formas esquecer, esquecer aquele namoro conturbado.

No fim sorriu e falou: — Seria perfeito! Como estou sozinho, acho que uma companhia seria legal.

— Mas e eu? Não sou sua companhia? — Johnny questionou e Taeil o olhou risonho.

— Claro que é amor, mas estava precisando de alguém para dividir as despesas do dormitório né? Seria ótimo.

Johnny riu e deu mais um beijo, dessa vez na bochecha do menor.

— Bom, tem mais outra coisa que preciso te falar.

— O que?

Johnny suspirou fundo. Como contaria aquilo? Só então se tocou que Taeil o havia chamado de amor pela primeira vez desde que estavam saindo. Aquilo o deixou um tanto corado e com o rosto em brasa, mas relevou, precisava realmente conversar com o Moon sobre Jaehyun.

— Err… Eu encontrei o Jaehyun hoje, quando estava vindo pra cá.

Taeil arqueou a sobrancelha, desconfiado. — Então foi por isso que você demorou?

— Foi…

— Hmm… — Taeil engoliu em seco, não que pensasse que Johnny voltaria para o ex, mas não sabia o que pensar naquele momento. — O que ele queria? — perguntou, precisava perguntar.

Johnny afastou um pouco de Taeil e voltou a observar melhor seu rosto. — Ele me pediu para que voltássemos a ser amigos.

— Sério?

— Sim… Me disse que estava com saudades e até o Taeyong também estava.

— E você?

— Eu o quê?

— Estava com saudades dele?

Johnny corou, mas precisava ser sincero. — Estava sim… Apesar de termos namorado, sempre fomos muito amigos sabe e eu realmente sinto falta disso…

Taeil pensou um pouco consigo mesmo e viu logo que grilar com essa situação só seria pior para o relacionamento que estava construindo aos poucos com Johnny. Precisava dar um voto de confiança nele.

— Volte a falar com ele.

— O quê?

— Voltem a ser amigos. — Taeil virou e segurou o rosto de Johnny em suas mãos. — Johnny, o que eu não quero é repetir os mesmos erros do passado, sendo um egoísta ciumento em muitas situações… Então volte a ser amigo do Jaehyun, se isso te faz feliz. — sorriu, encostando os lábios no do outro.

— Obrigado Taeil, obrigado por tudo…

**+++**

Taeil estava ansioso e o coração quase saía pela boca. Estava já há quase uma hora esperando o garoto chamado Donghyuck chegar. A expectativa para conhecê-lo era alta, já que nas vezes que foi no dormitório de Johnny, nunca o viu por lá.

A campainha tocou e Taeil sobressaltou no sofá da sala, indo de encontro a possível pessoa que moraria ali. A ansiedade estava a mil e quando abriu a porta abriu um sorriso largo.

— Moon Taeil? — O garoto perguntou e Taeil assentiu, sorridente.

— E você deve ser Donghyuck certo?

— Sim! — disse, entrando no dormitório.

Taeil o observou com curiosidade. O garoto era bonito, com uma pele mais bronzeada e seus cabelos tinham uma cor alaranjada. Era alto e ficava ainda mais bonito ao sorrir.

— Sério, muito obrigado por me aceitar em seu dormitório, eu estava mesmo precisando mudar.

Taeil trancou a porta e olhou para o garoto, rindo. — Vai ser um prazer, fique à vontade.

Hyuck entrou em seu mais novo quarto e Taeil gargalhou ao ouvir o garoto gritar de alegria. Imaginou que teriam momentos felizes ali. Era uma nova fase de sua vida e esperava aproveitá-la ao máximo.

**+++**

**Seis meses depois**

 

— Antes de terminar nossa transmissão de hoje gostaria de fazer um pedido ao vivo para Moon Taeil, nosso mais novo locutor e cantor da rádio nas horas vagas.

Taeil olhou para Johnny e arregalou os olhos, querendo matar aquele grandão.

— Hahaha! Nosso querido Johnny tem muito senso de humor caros ouvintes. — riu de nervoso.

Johnny aproximou de Taeil e segurou em suas mãos trêmulas, sorrindo.

— Você sabe que estamos juntos já tem um tempo. E eu sempre senti falta de todas as declarações toscas que as pessoas faziam antigamente. — Johnny se aproximou mais do Moon, envolvendo sua cintura e olhando bem em seus olhos. — Por isso estou aqui diante de toda a cidade, transmitindo ao vivo o meu amor por você. — Taeil engoliu em seco. — Então Moon Taeil, você finalmente aceita namorar comigo?

Taeil ficou branco, vermelho, todas as cores do arco-íris enquanto o pessoal ao redor da rádio estava eufórico, batendo palmas e gritando para que ele aceitasse o pedido. Tentou processar o que acabara de ouvir e não sabia o que falar, estava nervoso, com as mãos tremendo e sentindo-se feliz e nervoso e tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ninguém nunca havia feito isso por ele pelo que bem lembrava. Sempre fora ele o cara a fazer as declarações em público para as pessoas.

Johnny olhava bem para o ruivo, fazendo um carinho discreto em seus cabelos. Também estava nervoso ao esperar a resposta, mas era um dia feliz e estava feliz. As coisas haviam se ajeitado, estava falando de novo com Jaehyun e Taeyong e ambos estavam firme e forte, e o Taeil se dera muito bem com o Hyuck, ambos se adoraram e ficaram muito amigos para a alegria de todos. Estava feliz também por ver que seu amor estava bem melhor, a terapia o ajudava muito e ele estava mais feliz, mais disposto e não pensava tanto nos problemas do passado.

Taeil segurou o microfone e riu. — Eu… eu realmente não esperava por isso Seo Youngho… Você me pegou desprevenido.

— Essa é a intenção. — Johnny falou, dando uma piscadela.

Taeil riu. — Você sabe que eu também te amo muito não é? E é claro que eu aceito.

Uma salva de palmas correu por toda a rádio. Pessoas gritando alto e Johnny abraçou Taeil na cadeira com tanta força que quase o derruba ao chão.

— Vocês ouviram isso amigos? Ele aceitou! — gritou. A felicidade em todo o seu corpo. — O próximo passo é o casamento agora meus amigos.

— Que vai demorar um bocado né. — Taeil respondeu, o que fez todo mundo rir.

Johnny arqueou a sobrancelha, olhando desconfiado para o Moon. — Se depender de mim pode ser amanhã. — Mais risadas do pessoal e Taeil revirou os olhos, rindo.

— Bom pessoal, com essa nós nos despedimos! — Johnny exclamou, sorridente. — Não deixe de ouvir amanhã nesse mesmo horário, nesse mesmo canal, a minha, a sua, a nossa Johnny Station! A sua rádio universitária!

— Com a companhia da sua Lua preferida! — Taeil completou, rindo, enquanto Johnny encerrava a transmissão.

Levantaram-se juntos e receberam os parabéns de todos ao redor. Os sorrisos de ponta a ponta.

Pararam em frente ao campus da rádio e Johnny abraçou-o, depositando um beijo em sua testa e olhando bem em seus olhos.

— Eu te amo muito sabia?

Taeil sorriu, fechando os olhos. Sabia que estava corado. — Eu também te amo muito Johnny.

Taeil inclinou e deixou um beijo nos lábios do Seo, que correspendeu, segurando seu rosto, sorrindo abobado, sabendo que estava vivendo o melhor momento de sua vida. Não sabiam como seria o amahã. Ainda tinham seus medos e anseios, mas estavam dispostos a encarar qualquer coisa juntos, pois tinham um ao outro para se apoiar.

 

 


End file.
